How Did This Happen?
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: Kensuke vidfic. Ken and Daisuke are about to leave for a trip during winter vacation, but...


How Did This Happen?  
  
Midget: This is my first attempt at a vidfic so I hope you like it. It's to the song Stand Inside Your Love by The Smashing Pumpkins. Please forgive the shortness. This is for Cynthia's Kensuke contest.  
  
Warnings: Contains shounen ai and might be slightly confusing.  
Pairings: Ken + Daisuke  
Summary: Ken and Daisuke are about to leave for a trip during winter vacation. The only problem is that their plans have them heading in opposite directions.  
Disclaimer: My broker says at this rate it will be a very long time before I have any hope of buying Digimon, so the owners don't have to worry yet. I'm just borrowing a few characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~You and me, meant to be Immutable, impossible It's destiny, pure lunacy Incalculable, insufferable~   
  
[Ken stared at a picture of Daisuke on his computer screen, a confused expression on his face. He touched the picture lightly, as if afraid he would break it if he touched it at all. When he jerked his hand away he accidentally hit a button. Suddenly the collage he had made when he was the Kaiser started.  
  
There was Daisuke when he first entered the digiworld. Then it flashed to when he met V-mon. Next was him laying on the ground. Daisuke opening the digiegg of courage. Pictures of Daisuke chained to the rock wall flashed by. Many pictures of Daisuke with Hikari followed. In each one Hikari had a big red target sign. Then the picture with him in the background watching Daisuke as he talked to Hikari. His heart was in his eyes and so was Daisuke's, but Daisuke wasn't looking at Hikari. He was looking right back at Ken.  
  
Ken stopped the collage there, unable to take anymore. His hands were clenched and his jaw was set. The conflict within him made his narrow eyes stormy as he stared at the last picture.  
  
"Why?? Why do I have to love him?? How could I?? We aren't meant to be! We're two guys, for crying out loud! It isn't supposed to be possible!!!!! And it isn't destiny, no matter what he says!!! What it is has got to be sheer insanity!!" he announced loudly, his tone frustrated. He shook his fist at the computer screen angrily, then his shoulders slumped in defeat. In a whisper he added, "It's wrong, so why did it happen?"]  
  
~But for the last time, you're everything that I want and ask for You're all that I'd dreamed Who wouldn't be the one you love Who wouldn't stand inside your love~   
  
[Daisuke stood in the doorway, a knowing look on his face. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Ken.  
  
Ken stiffened for a moment, then relaxes in his arms. Inspite of himself the confusion melted away and a look of contentment crossed his face. After a moment he turned in Daisuke's arms and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"How do you do it? How do you make yourself into my everything? How did you walk out of my dreams and into my arms?" he whispered tremulously.  
  
Daisuke smiled smugly and reached up to touch his face. Ken closed his eyes, as if to enjoy his lover's soft caress better. Daisuke leaned forward to whisper, "I didn't do anything and I still don't, except love you with all of my heart and soul. Would you really have it any other way?"  
  
Ken looked into his eyes and answers, "No, never. Who would?" Then he kissed him.]  
  
~Protected and the lover of a pure soul And beautiful, you Don't understand, don't feel me now I will breathe for the both of us Travel the world, traverse the skies~   
  
[Ken's mother walked in the partially open door to see their embrace. She started crying. "What are you two doing? Do you know how wrong that is? How could you do that? Ken, I thought we'd discussed this."  
  
Daisuke reluctantly turned to face her, a determined glint in his eyes. "Ma'am, there is nothing wrong with what we have. In fact, it's pure love and the most beautiful thing there is. And I'd appreciate it if you left Ken alone about it." In his voice was a dire warning that was almost a threat.  
  
Ken looked at him with a mixture of emotions. He pulled away as his mother ran from the room. A sad expression was on his face as stared off into space.  
  
"Why did you come here? I thought you were leaving today," Ken said coldly.  
  
"I am," Daisuke replied, looking down. He looks up to give Ken's back his most pleading look. "And you're leaving tomorrow. But I wanted to try to convince you to stay in the country and come with me. Please?"   
  
Ken gives a derisive snort, keeping his back to Daisuke. "You still don't get it, do you? Part of the reason I'm leaving is to get away from you," he answered coldly.]  
  
~Your home is here, within my heart And for the first time as feel as though I am reborn in my mind Recast as child and mystic sage Who wouldn't be the one you love Who wouldn't stand inside your love~   
  
["Then I guess there really isn't anything else to say," Daisuke said softly, tears welling up in his eyes. He brushed them away and put a brave smile on his face. "Well, just remember that you'll always have a home with me, in case you can't find one over there."  
  
Turning, he walked quickly out of the room. Ken bowed his head and let his tears slowly slide down his face. In a soft voice he whispered, "I know. You'll always be in my heart as well. You were the one who completed the change within me that Wormomon started. It was always you, my love."  
  
He brushed back his tears and looked up. The camera zooms in on the ancient and weary look in his eyes. When it zooms out it's Daisuke's eyes as he stared up at Ken's apartment from the street. He turned and walked away as the scene goes black.]  
  
~And for the first time, I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for, Your every move and waking sound In my time I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind~   
  
[Daisuke walked out of his apartment building carrying a bag in each hand. He droped them when he spotted Ken standing by his parent's car with two bags at his feet. Surprised, he walked over to find out what is going on.  
  
Ken put a finger on his lips to silence him before he can even say a word. Then he spoke in a tone meant only for Daisuke's ears. "This is my way of telling you just how much I need you. You've got me so hopelessly entangled that I can't get free and I'm tired of trying. I'm going to find a way to ensnare you the same way."  
  
"And I'm going to enjoy you're efforts," Daisuke told him as he wrapped the other boy in his arms. The scene fades as the two kiss passionately, ignoring his astonished family.]  
  
~You're mine forever, now Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for Who wouldn't be the one you love~   
  
["Mine forever," Ken murmured possessively.  
  
"You'd better believe it," Daisuke answered irrepressibly. "No one is ever going to separate us or ruin our love. And I'm going to live my life making sure you never regret this, never regret us."  
  
"I promise you the same in return," Ken informed him. "Along with promising to kill anyone who tried."  
  
"No one would," Daisuke told him, a hint of remembered pain in his tone. His eyes were shadowed by sorrow as he looked away.  
  
Ken turned his head back to look him in the eyes. "She lost out on something she never even knew. If she or anyone else knew what your love was like they'd want to bask in your love like I do. But they don't and they never will. You're mine and that is that."  
  
Daisuke chuckled so hard he nearly started crying. Ken rolled his eyes and shook his head, but that only made Daisuke laugh harder. So he smiled impishly and leaned forward to kiss his love soundly. When he pulled away it was his turn to laugh as Daisuke smiled dreamily.  
  
"Let's get going, shall we?" Ken asked, raking his eyes over Daisuke. "I have plans for you that can't be done on a street in front of your apartment building."  
  
"How about the one in front of yours?" Daisuke asked innocently.  
  
"I'm not sharing the view with ANYONE," Ken retorted dryly. "It's my special privilege and no one else gets even a peek!"  
  
Daisuke gave him a peck on the lips. "I still say no one else would want to."  
  
"It doesn't matter since they won't get the chance, but for the record I say everyone else would," Ken replied calmly, putting his bags in the car.  
  
"Tai and Matt wouldn't," Daisuke informed him in a superior tone.  
  
"Yes they would so shut up and get your bags in the car so we can go," Ken said hotly.  
  
The scene fades as the two bicker back and forth happily. Just before it goes black you see Daisuke's family on the sideline, staring at them as if they'd lost their minds.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C & C welcomed and appreciated. Even though it doesn't have an evil Ken I thought I'd enter in Cynthia's contest anyways. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
  



End file.
